


Somebody to die for.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detective Derek Hale, Informer Stiles Stilisnki, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Ese era un buen motivo para vivir, pero también para morir. Derek tenía amigos que habían muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber, protegiendo personas.Y eso, valía totalmente la pena.





	Somebody to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en esta [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWC35H6JWik)  
> Inspiración gracias a [Esta otra canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k84QxVJd0tI) y [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3VkqvUm7Qg)  
> Por favor, por favor, lean los tags, se trata un tema algo complicado y puede haber personas sensibles a ello.   
> Sin más, espero que les guste :)

_Don’t go gentle into that good night._

 

Derek miró al chico mientras se sentaba en el colchón, antes de ponerse los bóxers y tomar un cigarrillo de la cómoda junto a su cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió el detective Hale.

—Lo nuestro no es para acurrucarnos después del sexo— respondió el chico antes de darle una sonrisa triste y salir al balcón.

Derek asintió, dándole un poco de razón, pero sin saber cómo explicárselo, sintió dolor en el pecho. Eso era justo lo que quería hacer.

Decidió ponerse en pie y alcanzar a Stiles. El chico ni siquiera lo miro, solo le tendió el cigarro.

Era la segunda vez que sucedía eso, que se encontraban para que Stiles le diera información acerca de la pandilla local -que al paso que iba, dejaría de ser local para tomar toda la ciudad- y una vez que terminaban de hablar, Derek, en lugar de irse, terminaba con el chico sobre él, montándole como le gustaba o bien, con Stiles debajo de él mientras se perdía en sus besos.

Tenían que dejar de terminar sus encuentros así. Pero Derek realmente no quería, había algo en ese chico que le gustaba, aunque no sabía el qué.

O tal vez lo sabía y estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo.

 

+

 

Derek conoció a Stiles cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera en Nueva York, él se había mudado junto con su hermana desde California después de la muerte de sus padres. El chico tenía un ingenio rápido, una respuesta fácil y un gran don para las palabras, si podías llamar don a hablar sin casi respirar y hacer que una persona pierda el foco de la conversación a causa de todos los temas que podía tocar el muchacho.

Ciertamente, nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Y eso le gustaba. Derek era una persona que podía tener mucho ruido dentro de él, podían llamarlo: una incapacidad para conseguir paz interior y todo había sido propiciado por un caso que él y su hermana Laura habían investigado en Sacramento.

Había un pirómano causando tragedias y un rastro de muerte por toda la ciudad. Él, como el detective encargado del caso y su hermana, una de las tenientes del precinto, habían hecho su trabajo y atrapado al criminal.

No sabían que tenía un cómplice hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Hasta que la hija del pirómano tuvo como blanco la casa de los Hale. Con sus integrantes dentro, en represalia por atrapar a su padre.

Derek sabía que su hermana se culpaba, porque él también lo hacía. Vivir con eso, vivir con la responsabilidad de saberse culpables de la muerte de su familia era devastador. Durante un tiempo, Derek barajeó la posibilidad de irse, de dejar de sentir dolor, de volver a ver a sus padres. No tenía motivo para vivir, pero tampoco para morir.

Una vez, mientras veía una película con su hermana menor Cora, ella le dijo que había veces que valía la pena morir, siempre que lo hicieras por algo que valiera la pena.

Derek solo la abrazó más fuerte en ese momento, jamás pensó que esa sería la última vez que lo haría. Justo por ella, por lo que Cora le había dicho era que Derek seguía aquí, por la que se levantaba cada mañana, saludaba a Laura y la ayudaba con el desayuno y se alistaba para ir al precinto.

Era por quien se ponía en pie, aunque ya no tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, por quien seguía revisando casos y detenía delincuentes, su trabajo era detener a personas malas de que dañaran a la gente como sus padres.

Ese era un buen motivo para vivir, pero también para morir. Derek tenía amigos que habían muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber, protegiendo personas.

Y eso, valía totalmente la pena.

 

+

 

La siguiente vez que Stiles tuvo información para él, Derek creyó que esa vez si conseguirían algo. Habría un intercambio de un gran cargamento de droga en unas bodegas en el Bronx. Claramente, Stiles estaría ahí por lo que Derek tendría que informarle del plan de ataque para que huyera del lugar antes de que la policía llegara. No podían darse el lujo de arrestarlo y que estuviera libre en poco tiempo.

Esa carta ya la habían usado y se vería demasiado sospechoso.

Derek se acomodó en el sofá medio destartalado de Stiles mientras el chico recogía en la entrada la comida china que pidieron por teléfono. No podían arriesgarse a que alguien viera accidentalmente a Derek por ahí.

Stiles depositó las bolsas de la comida en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro y comenzó a sacar los paquetes, pasándole uno a Derek.

El moreno lo tomó y buscó un par de palillos en la bolsa para empezar a comer. No fue hasta que se metió el primer bocado en la boca que notó a Stiles mirándolo sin parpadear.

—¿Me ensucié acaso? — se señaló el rostro, Stiles salió de su ensimismamiento.

—No, no, comiste impecablemente.

—¿Entonces…?

—No pensé que supieras usar los palillos, es todo— Stiles se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el lugar con incomodidad— es que, te ves todo —movió la mano, abarcando todo el cuerpo de Derek— músculos, duro, tosco, algo así y comer con palillos es muy delicado y no sé, fue extraño, pero no malo, por favor no me mal interpretes es solo que…

Derek bufó una risa, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Stiles y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse.

—Mi padre fue quien me enseñó a usarlos, mejor mi hermana jamás aprendió como utilizarlos, ella es práctica y toma un tenedor cada vez que pedimos chino.

—Tienes una hermana ¿eh? —Stiles pareció relajarse, hundiéndose en los cojines.

—Laura, es mayor que yo— sintió el nudo formarse en su garganta y rogó porque Stiles no preguntara.

Su oración no sirvió.

—¿Ella es la única?

—Ahora lo es— Derek revolvió la comida en su empaque, perdiendo el apetito de repente.

Derek esperaba que Stiles le dijera “lo siento” es lo que la gente siempre hacía y en verdad, realmente, no servía de nada, no le daba consuelo, no le quitaba peso de culpa, él prefería que no lo dijeran nada, era mejor que escuchar una disculpa por algo que jamás sería culpa de nadie más que de él y Laura, pero la gente no entendía eso, al menos la gente que jamás había sufrido una pérdida como ellos.

Levantó la vista cuando sintió movimiento en el sofá, para encontrarse a Stiles a pocos centímetros de donde su pierna estaba doblada debajo de él.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años y mi padre falleció en el cumplimiento de su deber cuando cumplí los diecinueve— Derek vio sus ojos cristalizarse— si un día quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo— Stiles posó cuidosamente su mano sobre la rodilla de Derek.

Baste decir que no terminaron de cenar, Derek necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse y Stiles estaba complacido de ayudarlo.

 

+

 

Después de esa tarde, sus conversaciones dejaron de limitarse al caso del que Stiles era informante.

—¿Qué hubieras querido para tu vida? — cuestionó Derek mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. Stiles exhaló el humo del suyo con lentitud antes de voltear hacia él y responder.

—Quería salvar vidas— su voz apenas fue un susurro— estaba en el primer año de medicina cuando tomé malas decisiones— se encogió de hombros— poco después de eso papá falleció y bueno, dejé que las malas decisiones se convirtieran en mi vida.

Derek quería abrazarlo, quería consolarlo, quería decirle que siempre había una manera de arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Cómo decirle eso cuando ni él mismo podía arreglarse? Cuando su única razón para levantarse era pensando en su trabajo como un buen motivo para morir.

En su lugar, se pegó a su lado en la baranda del balcón y observaron el amanecer juntos.

 

+

 

—¡Hale! — Derek volteó rápidamente desde los papeles que tenía en el expediente mientras su hermana hacia lo mismo— junta, ahora.

—¿Cuál de los dos Capitán? —respondió Laura.

—¡Ambos! — los dos se miraron desde los extremos de la oficina antes de seguir al capitán Brock a su oficina.

—¿Qué sucede jefe? — cuestionó la mayor de los Hale en cuanto Derek cerró la puerta tras él.

—Hay una nueva evidencia contra la banda de Raeken— Brock le tendió el expediente a Laura, quien lo abrió y comenzó a revisarlo. Derek estuvo tentado de ver por sobre su hombro.

Laura le dio una mirada antes de pasarle el archivo.

—Derek, ¿sabías que tu informante es el ex novio del líder? —inquirió Brock con un tono de real curiosidad.

—Yo no…— siguió leyendo el archivo hasta que llegó a la sección de “relaciones conocidas”, el nombre de Stiles se encontraba ahí.

_Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski._

—No lo sabía, no me ha hablado sobre ello— cerró la carpeta y se la entregó al capitán.

—¿Hablan sobre algo más que el caso? —inquirió Brock.

Derek se mantuvo firme.

—No.

 

+

 

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Theo Raeken, la persona a la que investigamos es tu ex?

—Esperaba por lo menos un hola considerando que no nos hemos visto en semanas— musitó Stiles mientras lo dejaba pasar al interior de su apartamento— no vi relevancia para el caso— dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No hay un motivo detrás de que ofrecieras tu ayuda para acabar con su banda?

—Woah, alto ahí grandote, yo nunca ofrecí mi ayuda, ustedes me atraparon un día después de una reunión con la pandilla y me dijeron que tenía que escoger: ir a la cárcel o ser un informante, fue fácil escoger y más porque jamás he hecho algo que merezca encarcelarme.

—¿Te… obligaron a ser informante? —preguntó con suavidad. Stiles asintió.

—Yo solo quería irme de esta maldita ciudad y comenzar de nuevo, pero no me dejaron hacerlo.

—¿Cómo… cómo terminaste siendo mi informante?

—Podríamos decir que me transfirieron a ti cuando la detective Jennings se retiró.

Derek siempre había creído que Stiles ayudaba voluntariamente al departamento, así como algunos informantes.

—Theo fue la primera mala decisión que tome, todo sonrisas coquetas y las palabras correctas, fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de la persona que era— Stiles se sentó en el reposabrazos y paso una mano por su cabello, haciendo que quedara apuntando en varias direcciones— a pesar de eso, desde que terminamos, me ha cuidado, creo que tiene algún sentimiento de culpa o algo así— Stiles bufó una risa amarga— nunca hizo que entrara de lleno en su negocio, solo que fui conocido como su novio y ya por eso creyeron que era igual que él, que podía hacer lo mismo que él— Derek no veía a Stiles siendo capaz de matar a alguien con sus propias manos o distribuyendo armas y drogas entre muchachos jóvenes para iniciar una guerra entre pandillas— como dije, ya era libre para irme cuando tus superiores me obligaron a hacer esto.

—Yo… yo…

—No digas lo siento porque te echo a patadas de aquí.

—Mierda— dijo en su lugar— no te dejarán irte hasta que Raeken caiga.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Stiles le dio una mirada cansada— Theo no es una buena persona y ha hecho cosas que merecen que pase la vida en la cárcel, lo hago por eso, para sacar a una amenaza de las calles, no porque tenga resentimiento contra él— se puso en pie— él no me obligo a elegirlo, yo lo hice, tire mi vida por la borda y me arrepiento cada día.

—Pero estás tratando de enmendarlo.

—Puedes verlo así— se encogió de hombros— solo quiero que esto termine, ¿sabes? —volteó a verlo y Derek se preguntó si también se refería a lo que sea que había entre ellos y no solo a la situación de ser un informante en una ciudad que odiaba.

—Lo haremos Stiles— prometió Derek— podrás empezar de nuevo.

El chico lo miró tristemente antes de voltear hacia las puertas abiertas del balcón. Él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Esa noche, Derek no podía quedarse.

 

+

 

—Cora tenía diecisiete— murmuró una noche, habían pasado dos semanas después del cuestionamiento del detective por el ex de Stiles y Derek aún no estaba seguro de cómo, pero terminaron acostándose de nuevo después de su reunión — estaba en el penúltimo año de la escuela secundaria y quería ser arquitecta, como papá— sintió el nudo en la garganta mientras Stiles lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, sorprendentemente se habían acurrucado después del sexo, Derek se reiría si fueran otras circunstancias— Laura y yo estábamos tan orgullosos de ella— pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles— era la única de nosotros que no les daría otra preocupación a nuestros padres por el riesgo de trabajo.

—¿Por qué policía? —susurró Stiles.

—Mamá fue policía durante años antes de que Laura naciera, por ella se retiró— Derek sonrió ante el recuerdo de la cara de su madre cuando Derek le dijo que también sería policía, como ella— había algo en sus anécdotas y en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando nos contaba sobre sus casos que siempre llamó mi atención, yo también quise salvar vidas como ella.

Stiles alzó la vista y conectó su mirada con la de él.

—Mamá siempre me dijo que no me involucrara con alguien de la policía porque mi corazón se rompería de una manera que pocas personas sentirían, porque cuando un policía muere lo hace por salvar a alguien más, porque da su vida por la causa.

—No solo los policías…

—Shhh— Stiles lo calló suavemente— sé que no solo los policías, pero ella se casó con uno, sabía de lo que hablaba, yo era pequeño así que le pregunté si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, de haberse quedado con papá. Me respondió que no, a pesar de que sabía que parte de su corazón siempre estaría en el trabajo y en las personas que ayudaba, pero ella estaba bien con ello siempre que él regresara a casa. Me dijo que estaba bien amar a alguien cuyo corazón era tan grande que protegería a todos los demás a costa de lo que fuera.

Derek se congeló debajo de él. ¿Stiles acababa de…?

—A veces me alegro de que ella ya no estuviera cuando papá se fue y pienso que ellos se reencontraron ¿sabes? Que regresaron a casa.

Derek así se sentía, sabía que cuando él también se fuera, regresaría a casa.

 

+

  

Ninguno de los habló sobre el tema de nuevo. Derek se desahogó un poco sobre su familia y Stiles hizo lo mismo.

Tal vez ambos no solo se estaban ayudando mutuamente a acabar con una pandilla y ser libres. Tal vez se estaban ayudando a sanar, a confortarse.

A repararse.

 

+

 

La última redada que hicieron consiguió acabar con la banda Raeken y los Wild Willies, debido a que se encontraban en una negociación cuando la policía los rodeó.

Derek se aseguró de que Stiles saliera de ahí antes de que el infierno se desatara.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermana, que llevaba una escopeta -por alguna razón, Laura prefería esa arma- mientras entraban en el lugar. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

La adrenalina corriendo dentro de él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, el sonido atronador de las armas y el olor de la pólvora hicieron que tuviera una iluminación. Ahí, en medio de la guerra entre pandillas y policía se dio cuenta de algo.

Él, real, realmente, no quería morir ahí. Por mucho que valiera la pena.

Porque había cosas que valían más y él quería vivir para disfrutarlas.

 

+

 

—Eres libre— murmuró Derek, recargándose sobre su brazo bueno en el marco de la puerta de Stiles. Había recibido un disparo en el hombro y ahora traía un cabestrillo para mantener la extremidad inmóvil mientras se recuperaba.

Stiles estaba doblando su ropa para meterla en el armario, Derek logró vislumbrar un par de playeras suyas dentro. Sonrió.

—¿Se terminó?

—Lo hizo, puedes irte como siempre quisiste, ya cerramos el caso y mis jefes nunca tuvieron nada contra ti, de hecho, mi capitán teme que demandes a la policía o algo por coacción y estarías en tu pleno derecho.

Stiles soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre supe que nunca tuvieron nada contra mí, pero creo que quería sentirme útil ¿sabes?

—Salvar vidas— musitó Derek.

—Sí— susurró el chico.

—Por cierto, antes de que te vayas, necesito que pases a la estación por tu dinero.

—¿Qué dinero? — cuestionó con curiosidad, sin moverse del armario mientras seguía metiendo ropa. Derek pensó que a estas alturas ya tendría las maletas listas.

—Durante la detención se incautaron dos millones de dólares y otro poco más en drogas, por ley te corresponde el diez por ciento de lo incautado a modo de gratitud.

La boca de Stiles cayó abierta.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Stiles se lanzó contra él en un abrazo que casi lo derriba.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias— Derek se quejó por su brazo— ¡lo siento tanto!  Me olvidé de tu herida— Stiles presionó con cuidado antes de jalarlo con cuidado -por su brazo sano- hacia el sofá— iré por un vaso con agua.

Derek apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras daba bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmar el dolor. Había valido totalmente la pena por ver la felicidad de Stiles.

El chico regresó con el vaso y se lo tendió a Derek.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No, el dolor ya está pasando— tomó el vaso y bebió con tragos lentos, Stiles se quedó junto a él— ¿no vas a empacar? — musitó.

—Yo… no quiero irme.

Eso sorprendió a Derek.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo…— Stiles iba a contestar, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. — No te muevas— el chico se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada. Derek dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y tomo su celular, listo para decirle a Laura que no lo esperara para comer. Quería llevar a Stiles a su restaurante de hamburguesas favorito.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la entrada antes de que una voz furiosa hablara.

—¡Maldita rata! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Theo? ¡Después de todo lo que te dio!

—¡Cálmate Liam! —Derek se puso en pie a tiempo de ver a un chico bajito, castaño y con ojos azules apuntando con un arma a Stiles.

—¿Creíste que no notaría que nunca estabas durante las redadas cuando dos segundos antes te encontrabas ahí? ¡Teníamos que salir corriendo y tu siempre estabas tranquilo cuando nos hallábamos afuera! Siempre supe que eras un mal agradecido.

—Baja el arma Liam, por favor— Stiles dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con las manos en alto. Derek desenfundó su arma y apuntó hacia el muchacho, que aun no lo había visto gracias al pasillo que conectaba con la pequeña sala.

—¡Nada de por favor! ¡Él se pudrirá en la cárcel por tu culpa! Pero yo haré que pagues.

Derek no lo dudó, apuntó a la frente del chico y disparó su arma, no sin antes escuchar otro estallido en el lugar.

Alcanzó a tomar a Stiles entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo cuando se desplomó.

—Stiles, Stiles— llamó, el chico abrió los ojos. Derek lo inspeccionó rápidamente, encontrando su playera empapada en sangre, hizo presión sobre su estómago. De alguna manera había sacado su brazo del cabestrillo y estaba sosteniendo a Stiles. Derek no sentía ninguna clase de dolor— no, por favor tu no.

Miró hacia el frente, para ver al otro chico, Liam, tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, con el arma tirada lejos de él. No tendría que preocuparse por él.

—No te duermas— pidió, Stiles le dio una sonrisa cansada y subió su mano hasta su rostro.

—Prométeme algo Derek.

—No, no— las lágrimas habían nublado su vista.

—Sonríe, tienes una sonrisa bonita— Stiles le apretó la mejilla, antes de perder fuerza y soltar todo su peso sobre Derek.

Aun respiraba, pero era demasiado superficial.

Escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos, seguramente algún vecino había escuchado el tiroteo. Tomó su celular y llamó a la estación.

—Detective Derek Hale, placa 33435, solicito una ambulancia urgente entre la calle 164 y la avenida River.

Dejó su celular después de ello, rogando porque no tardaran demasiado. Stiles estaba frío.

 

La adrenalina lo abandonó cuando metieron a Stiles al quirófano. Vio a Laura entrando por las puertas de urgencias antes de que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo y todo se volviera negro.

 

+

 

Dos días pasó Derek en el hospital antes de escuchar buenas noticias. Laura había estado quedándose con él, trayéndole ropa, comida e informándole sobre los últimos arrestos que habían hecho sobre la banda Raeken.

Para su buena fortuna, no había rumores en la calle sobre Stiles ayudando a la policía, así que ya no tenían razón para preocuparse por su seguridad.

Derek solo quería que despertara.

 

+

 

Lo hizo tres días después.

Derek entró con el pequeño arreglo de flores y lo depositó en uno de los muebles junto a la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se sentó en la silla junto a la cama del hospital. Stiles le sonrió cansadamente.

—Como si hubieran jugado con mis entrañas— se apoyó en sus manos para acomodarse en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Derek se puso en pie queriendo ayudarlo, pero sin saber qué hacer, sin saber dónde podía tocarlo sin lastimarlo— estoy bien chico grande— dijo con los dientes apretados— las drogas funcionan de maravilla— cabeceó hacia la intravenosa en su mano— pero creo que pase demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

—Cinco días.

—¿Cómo?

—Estuviste inconsciente cinco días— tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—No estuviste aquí todo ese tiempo ¿verdad?

—Yo…— Derek se avergonzó por un minuto, antes de que la sonrisa brillante de Stiles inundara el lugar.

—Totalmente lo hiciste— dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle— no tenías por qué.

—Sí, sí tenía.

Stiles lo miró con cariño.

—Gracias— murmuró— pero ¿por qué te quedaste?

—Yo… te quiero Stiles— soltó, sin rodeos, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa, ya Stiles vería que hacer con ellas— me enamoré de ti a pesar de que dije que no lo haría y aquí estoy, agradecido porque sigues con vida y totalmente dispuesto a dejarte ir porque sé que eso es lo quieres.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me voy a ir, Derek.

—¿Por qué no? Eso era lo que querías, podrías hacerlo cuando te recuperes, tendrás el dinero y los medios para hacerlo.

El chico negó con la cabeza y alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla de Derek, que, sin pretenderlo, se había inclinado ligeramente hacia él.

—Encontré una razón para quedarme— susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo. Derek sonrió en el beso.

Yo también.  


End file.
